Talk:Bloodwing
Corrections wait by bring back do you mean he will mean enemys drop it from the skill tree or actualy bring it back ---The article misspeaks. It does not "bring back" loot by any meaning of the words. When it kills an enemy, the enemy will drop loot where he stands. You have to go get it. 00:39, November 10, 2009 (UTC) "out of range" -- I've completed the game and to the best of my recollection, Bloodwing never attacked an enemy that was out of my normal weapons' range. Also, if you are inside a shed or in other close quarters, Bloodwing doesn't usually make it out to attack anyone. And as noted in the article, if you are hiding behind, say, a boulder, and can't see the enemy, Bloodwing won't attack him. So the keys to using Bloodwing seem to be: 1) The opponent must be in your sight, 2) The opponent must be in range (the closer the better), and 3) You must be out in the open. 00:46, November 10, 2009 (UTC) Mordecai I have a theorey In Mad Moxxis Uderdome Riot Trailer 2, Mordecai is seen giving a treat to Bloodwing while hes on mordecai's armband. That certianly explains the armband, but it got me thinking. Mordecai could possibly wear that mask to hide injuries obtained from taming Bloodwing in the first place, since Blood seems to be extremely agressive in-game and will attack anything. Also, Bloodwing is intelligent and if the player has the skill Bird of Prey, bloodwing will 'prefer' to hit stronger enemies, kill a weaker one, then hit the same stronger enemy. It is a deadly combination if the player also has Aerial Impact, which stuns the enemy and makes him walk and fire slowly (Also, the projectiles are slowed too, its hilaroius if they have a rocket launcher) I too have a drea- theorey: Mordy's called a hunter, and he's wanted for killing/possesing endangered animals. The bloodwing may not be the only reason for this. He is a "hunter" after all. Longjohns 23:51, June 7, 2010 (UTC) bloodwing damage i playing as mordacai and have level 3 explosive element and level 5 damage increse for bloodwing the damage is ridiculesly high i have a shot gun does 140x11 thats 1540 damage my blood wing hits 2656 all im saying im glad its on my team Does Bloodwing level? Just started playing Borderlands a couple of weeks ago and I wondered if Bloodwing levels at all. I don't mean level with the help of Swift Strike or any other Bloodwing perk, but in the sense of leveling like the characters do. : In a sense it levels up, as Mordecai levels up. But, it does not level up separately based on how many kills it gets, etc. Berychance 06:08, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Ongoing Damage The article states that Bloodwing does not proc the DoT portion of the Fire/Shock/Acid elements. Is that true as of the latest patch (1.4.1)? I'm level 33 and doing Dr. Ned's island. I have my Bloodwing set up with a level 2 Incendiary. Normal zombies die in one hit from Bloodwing (level 5 damage skill, and nothing else affecting his damage), but defilers are left with a sliver of health. I noticed a defiler zombie apparently being set on fire and dying. It's possible I had tagged him with my pistol and ignited him, but generally if I shoot a defiler once Bloodwing will kill it with one hit - and I'm fairly certain I had not shoot him. Is the article out of date? Has anyone else tested this? --DarkJeff 00:16, January 8, 2011 (UTC) No i have not. I am currently testing Radiance and procs on that. There is a theory that elemental skills do a "spike" effect that does more damage than normal, perhaps the 2 are related, athough if it includes artifacts, it gets much more complicated. I am the best robot 11:25, January 8, 2011 (UTC) I just tested it now. Level 37 Hunter, level 3 Incindiary artifact. Popped into Fyrestone and walked up to Bone Head, sent my bird to hit him. Took off a thousand something on the hit, Bone Head lived and started taking ongoing fire damage at ticks of 7 damage each. I had no Incindiary weapons equipped, so it certainly wasn't me. --DarkJeff 09:42, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Further tests: Level 3 Acid Wing inflicted ongoing damage. However, I had to do this test twice. The first hit didn't proc ongoing damage, and I can't remember if it even went through his shield. I retreated, and then sent out Bloodwing again. This time I'm positive it went through the shield and proc'd ongoing at 3 per tick. Last test: Level 2 Shock Wing blew through his shield and inflicted ongoing, at a variable 3-10 damage per tick. --DarkJeff 09:55, January 9, 2011 (UTC) New Bloodwing Pics I have front and rear of the full skeletal mesh (character model) of bloodwing, and was wondering where these would be suitable on the page. 23:27, November 30, 2011 (UTC) name or species i have always assumed that bloodwing was the boids name. 15:14, September 12, 2012 (UTC) Mordecai wasn't the only one who wanted to go drinking after Blood's unfortunate end...I literally had to hold back tears....I didn't actually see the death - wasn't man enough- I turned away and just kinda went back up the elevator and back out the way I came in...I didn't even want the loot from the area...I have no idea how it happens, I just assumed Blood had become a scorch mark on the ground and walked away I don't think I'd have been able to stomach the actual sight if it was any more than that - point is. I loved that freakin bird! How dare they! HOW DARE JACK! Killing him for Mordecai and myself is my driving point now I'm going to empty every bullet I have into his corpse ( I carry one of every type of gun for emergencies) and then the grenades too... 10:20, September 24, 2012 (UTC)RamblingStranger The tranquilizer shot was not called "Tranquila Blood" He was telling Bloodwing to be still and calm, tranquila, in spanish 07:33, September 27, 2012 (UTC) Anyone have any idea what Mordecai said after Jack killed her? Zyberan (talk) 20:39, October 2, 2012 (UTC) Baby Bloodwing Its not a concept art of Mordecai and a baby Bloodwing. Its a new young Mordecai pet! Those pictures show what happend after BL2 ending. Not before. Crossover effect? I had a pistol out (The Clipper) and launched Bloodwing at a scag. It destroyed the scag, but when it hit, I also received a notice that my pistol proficiency had gone up a level. This seems odd, since I had never fired at the target from my pistol. It may possibly be relevant that The Clipper is +1 incendiary and my Bloodwing is also +1 incendinary. Wunengzi (talk) 13:07, August 11, 2013 (UTC) :Weapon proficiency increases for the equipped weapon when your character gains an experience reward from a kill. See: weapon proficiency -- WarBlade (talk) 13:19, August 11, 2013 (UTC)